Nightmares
by xRedx
Summary: What can a simple Nightmare lead to?What can it mean for a person?And maybe...some memories weren't meant to be forgotten with time...


Hey, this is my first fic and I hope it isn't so bad...I tried to do my best with this and I'd be very happy if you guys like it! It's a part of a Series I'm currently writing and if you want, I can upload the other parts sometime. This is the forth one and there are a few after it, too.They're not written like chapters of the same story and even if you read, say, the third before the first, you'll still understand what's going on.

**PLEASE READ:-->**This is a Non-Yaoi fic, so please, don't accept the things that happen between Itachi and Deidara as if they're a couple or anything like that. I may write Yaoi stuff later on, but this fic isn't a Yaoi one. Thank you!

Anyway, for the **Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters and I never will(unfortunately)...

P.S:It's from Itachi's P.O.V.

P.P.S:**_OOC WARNING!!!!!!!!Both Itachi and Deidara are OOC!!!If you don't like it,don't read and DON'T flame!!!!Please!_**

**_Nightmares_**

_**Comfort in Sorrow **_

I remember...that night.But,I still don't believe _I _did it.I'm sure I just...watched. Or maybe...this is how I want it to be.I am guilty of what happened.I know how empty I felt then, because that feeling is still haunting me and I believe it will until the end of my life.

It's already past midnight,but I can't sleep.I roll in my bed, so now I'm lying on my right side.I squeeze my eyes tightly .I still feel their blood...on my clothes...on my katana...on my skin...on my face...burning me, although it has been washed away a long time ago.

I need to get some sleep,though.Tomorrow me and Kisame are going to Konoha,the village hidden in the Leaves.Maybe that's why I can't rest at night.That's why I'm remembering all of this so clearly after all this time. And it hurts. I feel the pain tearing me apart and I force myself not to yell,because it soon becomes too much for a person to take.

I try to calm myself, resting the clenched muscles in my body, forcing the memory away.I hope I'll be able to get at least a few hours of sleep before the mission. I let the darkness take me, as I silently fall asleep.

_I walk in the living room. It's late and all the lights are turned off__ . Thankfully, Sasuke isn't here. I'm not thinking. The Mangekyou Sharingan has blackened my thoughts and I just want to see __**them **__suffer. Well, that's what the Darkness in me wants...needs, actually. It wants blood. But, I still have my reason to do this. To protect...my Otouto. I cling to that thought, not wanting to believe I'm going to do such a thing for my own selfish reasons. Yes, that's right...to save him from becoming a mindless puppet, the perfect killing machine...to protect him from becoming...like me._

_I hear the far noise of my light footsteps and a dripping sound, most likely from a sink. Drip, drip, drip..._

_...I feel like I'm unconscious or on drugs, as I slide the door to my parent's room. They look up at me with fear, but also – with reproach. As if...as if...as if they've known all along...Mother...Father...I...please, forgive me. I hear those words from a quiet, very distant voice in my head. I'm not sure if I said them out loud, or just said them to my self...either way, I can't think about it now._

_I swing the katana over my head and with one wide semicircle, it's over. Their blood spills all over me and in the whole room, as they fell to the floor together, embracing._

_I hear panting. My eyes widen, as I realize...'Sasuke'...I know that he'll take the blame on himself, thinking that I did it because I was envious of him...but...isn't that true?_

_He enters the room. I feel the Darkness take over my mind again and I lick the blood from my lips again. 'More...I need...more...' He's frightened. He's talking, but I don't hear him. He's looking in to my eyes and I activate the Mangekyou Sharingan. He's immediately trapped in the world of Tsukuyomi, where I show him everything that happened in the past thirty minutes. His eyes are filling with tears and soon I hear him screaming not only in the illusion, but in the real world, too. Sasuke is begging me to let him go, to leave him alone, to stop showing him this. But I'm not listening. I just want...I desire...death..._

_The part of me that is still human takes over for a brief moment, in which I realize what I'm doing. I panic, shocked by my own actions. 'What...am I doing...?' I ask my self and deactivate the Genjutsu. My little brother is sobbing, trying not to cry, but failing._

_I soon realize I'm speaking, but all I hear coming out of my lips are the words 'hate', 'detest', 'live' and 'for my sake'. Inside, my humanity is struggling to get free from this unbearable, overwhelming Darkness and my body wishes to just hug my otouto, but...what I feared has already happened. Tsukuyomi has taken over my body and my mind, has destroyed me, banished me from being a real human...forever._

_Sasuke's eyelids start to fall down, covering his eyes. He's still crying. His body flies forward, aiming to fall on the ground, as he passes out. I catch him in my arms, looking down at him. His motionless face...and the shining tears rolling down his cheeks, for some reason not stopping for even a moment. His hair is messy and it's all over his forehead and his face, even over his eyes. I remove the bangs, so they won't get stuck like that if they get wet._

_Suddenly, I feel something warm fall on my face. I look up at the sky and see the heavy grey clouds that are covering it. It's...raining...It's not a harsh rain, it's just a patter of rain. But...it's enough to replace my tears. Then, I feel something even warmer than the raindrops roll down my face. It's coming out of my eyes. 'Blood...?' I think. But no. It's not blood, these are...tears...? Am I...crying...? I force my self to stop and kiss Sasuke lightly on the forehead, whispering: "I'm really sorry..." Then, I carry him to the Hospital. I enter trough the opened window,making sure no one saw us and put him on one of the empty beds. I look at him for a few seconds, thinking 'They'll notice him soon...' I look out of the window and jump out of it on the tree that is outside and I disappear in the shadows. The rain is gone, leaving only the heavy grey clouds in the sky. I feel the same warm thing run down my cheek. Then another one. And another. Tears. I'm...most likely...crying again..._

"Itachi!"-somebody shakes me lightly and I feel a warm hand on my forehead.

"D-deidara...?"-I mumble. He looks worried. I'm a bit surprised at that fact. I never thought that someone so careless to other people's pain and, sometimes, even vicious, could be so carrying and his eyes could be se gentle. Usually, the members of Akatsuki don't talk much, unless we are discussing a mission or the Jinchuuriki, but I suppose that this time it's different. Currently I'm realizing that the so called 'warm hand' fells icy cold against my burning forehead. I probably have a temperature, because it's not normal to feel like this.

I look up at Deidara. He doesn't even look tired, although it's around 3 a.m. He's wearing a green and yellow T-shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms , which are light blue. His hair is in its usual do, so I figure that he hasn't gone to bed yet. There's some dried up clay on his left cheek and it looks as if it'd dripped there and ran down, before it dried on that spot. The same goes for his shirt: there are some dried drops of, previously wet, clay on it. Actually, it suits him. He's an artist, isn't he? What surprises me is that his hands are completely clean, which means that he had washed them before he came here. He probably knew that he'd have to wake me up and he didn't want to leave clay marks on me...

But, my thoughts are interrupted by him speaking, his vice much softer than usual and he's looking straight in to my eyes.

"You've been having that dream again, haven't you,un?-Huh? Where does he know about it from...?

"How did you know about it? I haven't told anyone..."-he smirks slightly, but if you ask me, that's more of a smile, than a smirk. He removes his hand and looks away, gazing at the wall with half opened eyes.

"You scream in your sleep sometimes. You shout at somebody to run away, you tell them that you don't want to kill them too...I've even seen you crying, un...in your sleep...it was the first time I've seen you cry since _that _night, un. Do you remember...?

I think for a second, but not about the fact that I remembered it, but about how should I answer.

"Yes...of course I do..." I finally said. Actually...it wasn't such a bad memory...although it's not one of my best. I'm not sure about it anymore...It was bad at the beginning...but then...

"What is it, un? Are you remembering what happened, un?"

_**Third person P.O.V:**_

Indeed, Itachi was remembering.

It had happened right after he'd left Sasuke in that hospital. He had gone outside of the village, stopping on the hill where the forest ended. There was a perfect view of the sleeping village and, of course, of the bloody scene in the Uchiha house. The Tsukuyomi boy was exhausted and the tears were still running down his face. He dropped his katana, as he was walking to one of the trees. He took off his forehead protector and took out one of his kunai. He placed the headband against the tree bark and made a long, deep slash trough the metal plate with the Konoha symbol craved in to it. He put his headband on again and let the throwing knife fall from his hand, landing on the soft grass with a quiet 'thud'.

The young Uchiha walked to the middle of the clearing on the hill, which was above the Hidden Leaf Village and ended with an edge, under which started a steep slope.

He was too tired to go on and he fell to his knees, supporting himself with his arms.

Several minutes had passed and he was still in the same position, covered in blood and his katana lying beside him. He was coughing and had thrown up a few times. The Darkness had disappeared, leaving just the thirteen-years old boy, who was currently realizing that he'd killed his entire clan in minutes, destroyed everything he had, and that it was their blood he was covered in. He had lost...everything. Or...maybe _almost _everything. Tears were still dripping from his eyes, landing on the soft, green grass, which he was gripping with his hands. His eyes were half opened and he was staring at the now wet from his tears ground beneath him.

The sky was clearing up from the clouds and the clouds revealed the red moon, which was slowly returning to its silver color. Itachi caught that view with the corner of his eyes and turned his head to look more carefully, not suspecting the odd color of the moon. At the sight of it, his eyes shrunk, as a flash of images of what terror he'd committed half an hour a go ran trough his head and he threw up again. He was choking and coughing a bit, because of the sobbing.

Suddenly, the thick quietness was cut as if with a knife from somebody's footsteps. By the sound of it, the person was getting closer. Soon, their owner got very close to Itachi, but he didn't care even if the person killed him right there. Of course, he glanced at the newly arrived person with the edge of his eyes, from nothing else but curiosity. It was a boy, a bit older than him self. He had blonde hair, which was covering his left eye, but the right one could be seen perfectly. It was a beautiful shade of blue and Itachi could have sworn that it looked lighter at daylight than it did now. The boy was squatting next to Itachi and soon moved one of his hands, removing the raven-haired teen's scratched headband, placing the other one on Itachi's forehead.

"Are you alright, un?"-he asked. Itachi looked at him. There was something in that expression that kept him from yelling at the blond to go away. So...comforting...So...carrying, but dangerous, at the same time.

The older boy looked at the other's headband and, seeing the slash in the middle, smiled and said:

"You must be the one...Uchiha Itachi, right?"- the Tsukuyomi boy nodded slightly in agreement.-"Well, my name's Deidara. Leader-sama has talked a lot about you. We saw what just happened in your house and..."- he got cut off by Itachi, who lowered his head, sad and ashamed by what he'd done. The blonde removed his hand from the raven-haired boy's forehead and put his arm around his shoulders, saying:

"I just wanted to say that it's normal to feel sick after something like that, un...now, why don't you come with me? The others are waiting.

But Itachi didn't stand up. He rested his head on Deidara's shoulder, placing his hands on his chest and cuddling in him, silently crying. The blond just smiled and stroked the younger boy's hair.

"Don't worry...I'll always be here to protect you,un..."

----------

Itachi sat up in his bed. He leant his head on Deidara's shoulder and sobbed. The blond, clearly caught off guard, did the only thing he could. He stroked the Uchiha's head, wrapping his right arm around the younger boy's shoulders, allowing Itachi to cuddle in to him. Deidara whispered softly, making this moment of sorrow for the raven-haired teen a moment of comfort.

"Don't worry, un...It's Okay to cry... I'll always be with you...so I can protect you, un."

And Itachi silently fell asleep, finally being able to feel safe and comforted, as darkness took him and his eyelids covered his eyes, making him forget,his pain and sorrow for one night.

That was the moment that the perfect killing machine cuddled in his best friend, leaving himself completely unprotected in the darkness...but he knew...that somebody would protect him...forever. And that made him smile just the slightest bit. And Deidara noticed it.

'Well...'-he thought-'I guess that even the Tsukuyomi can be defeated with this kind of warmth...'-He looked out the window, at the sparkling stars and dozed off slowly, his head resting on Itachi's...both protecting each other...of unknown Darkness...

And a shooting star flew between others, as the wind blew the morello-cherry blossoms dance in a rhythm only they can follow.

_**The End**_

Well, I hope you liked it! Please R&R and tell me if you want me to put up the other chapters! I chose this one, because I think it's the sweetest of them all up to now. I don't know why I chose Deidara to be Itachi's best friend in this, but I thought the role suits him.

Anyway, please visit my profile and if you have any requests PM me!


End file.
